The present invention relates to inductive couplers, and more particularly to a separable inductive coupler that is adapted for use with electric automobile propulsion battery charging systems, and the like.
With the development of electric powered automobiles and the push towards their production for relatively widespread consumer use within the next ten years, there is a need for a means to easily charge the propulsion batteries contained therein. Conventional battery charging devices are not well suited for this purpose. Conventional battery chargers are not designed for frequent use by consumers and thus it is not easy to charge a propulsion battery on a regular basis using conventional chargers.
A separable inductive coupler was developed by Hughes Aircraft Company for sub-sea applications by the U.S. Navy. This coupler operated at 60 Hz and thus the design was not optimized for high frequency or high power operation. The power transfer density or this coupler is about 2 Watts per cubic inch, which is insufficient to quickly recharge an automobile propulsion battery. This design is not well-suited for automobile applications.
Consequently, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a separable inductive coupler that is adapted for use in an automobile propulsion battery charging device, or the like, that is simple to use and is adapted to efficiently charge an automobile battery employed to propel an electrically powered automobile. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for a separable inductive coupler that provides for good high frequency operation at a high power density (&gt;200 Watts/cubic inch).